Known barber scissors can be very uncomfortable for the barber during hair cutting. When using a comb as a guide for the scissors, the barber must twist his hand outwards at angles up to 45.degree. in order to maintain the proper angle of approach to the hair and to make the cut as close as possible to the plane of the comb. Since the elbow joint cannot aid such a maneuver, the rest of the body, even the knees, must compensate for the excess angle of the hand. This strange bent position, one of the occupational hazards of barbers, leads to cramps and other muscle and joint ailments.
In addition, present barber scissors are not shaped to fit the anatomy of the hand, having finger rings equally distant from the pivot bolt, often forcing the thumb and ring finger to oppose each other directly. Even scissors with longitudinally adjustable thumb rings have failed to provide a natural scissors grip.